Trapped souls
by Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/FNAF crossover and I came up with this idea thinking what if the children in the story were actually Harry and his friends. So it combines both world's and how they came to be. Remember this is a one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: hi everyone! I came up with this idea when I was listening to FNAF song the first one. And then I got the idea of writing one where Harry and his friends were the kids in the story. And if you are reading this and are wondering when I might update my other stories, well I have to say that I've hit a major writer's block and have been busy with my new job and school has started again so it has been pressing on time to update. But anyway enjoy the story!**

Years have gone by since the final battle at Hogwarts. Though it was a devastating time, people managed to pick themselves up and move on with their lives. Most of the escapee death eaters were captured so life was happy again.

Harry, the savior of the wizarding world, had noticed that due to the war that many kids were orphaned and that most families still remembered the horrors of the war.

He then came up with the idea of creating a kids place that would fund the wizarding orphanage and it would be a wonderful place for the kids and the rest of the family to relax and enjoy themselves.

Once the plan was set in his mind he decided to ask his friends for help. Walking around grimulad palace, he grabbed the floo powered and loudly spoke "The Burrow."

Walking into the green flame and stumbling into the living area. He noticed that Hermione and Ron were snuggling on the couch, along with George who was staring out the window.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Harry!" Was what he heard before he was attacked by a mass of brown hair. "GACK! Hermione!"

Ron laughed at his best friend struggling to escape the grip of his girlfriend. Once she let go, Ron smacked him on the back, "Harry, its good to see you!"

"Hey Ron. Sorry I haven't visited in a while." Harry said sheepishly. Ron smiled, "Its okay, I mean we understand with what has been going on and stuff."

Hermione then spoke, "Now Harry James Potter, you are going to tell us what sort of 'brilliant plan' you have in your head now." Putting her hands on her hips.

Harry adopted an innocent look, "What plan?" Hermione huffed at him, "Harry you have the same look on your face when you're planning something."

"Fine. I came up with a way to help people with getting over the war!" he said jumping up and down excitedly. Ron put his arm on Harry's shoulder, "And what is that plan?"

"I was thinking that we can create a restaurant, a fun place for kids and the parents! You know where people can just forget about the outside world and just think about their friends and families!" He passionately explained.

He waited for what his friends would say about the idea. "Well, I think for one that this is a great idea. So when do we start little brother of mine." George said as he put his arm around Harry.

Everyone was surprised because ever since Fred has died, he was never his usual self. He just sat by the window and stared outside all day.

"George!" They all exclaimed. "You want to help?" Harry asked.

George had a serious look on his face, "I need to do something because staying here" gesturing to the Burrow, "It reminds me of Fred everywhere I go. And helping you make this place could help me get better and remind me what me and Fred fought for during the war."

Harry nodded. Understanding that George just needed to see the good side again like Harry.

"Hey, what about us?" Ron asked. Hermione huffed, "We might as well start somewhere. We are going need a place to build it, we are going to need workers, attractions and advertisement-"

"Hermione! Please we can do that stuff later but right now we need to plan what the place will look like and the name." Harry said.

Everyone was thinking. Then Ron had an idea, snapping his fingers he got everyone else's attention. "Guys what about 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,' you know it could be like an honor to Fred since he liked to make people laugh."

"Ron, I get that but why pizzeria?" Hermione asked. "Everyone likes pizza right?" Harry and George laughed at Ron's reason.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get started then!"

* * *

It may have taken a couple of years but the beauty of magic was that it made the whole process faster. It was finally the day of the opening, standing in front of the doors, Harry greeted everyone.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

The whole day was going really well, the only thing they hadn't counted on was how many kids there was going to be there.

Neville, a close friend since the end of the war, was making sure that everyone was behaving the way they should, that no kids were trying to climb onto the stage with the animatronics.

Harry, being the owner of the place was everywhere. Greeting the guests and making sure that they knew that they were appreciated coming here.

Helping in the kitchen to make sure that they had all the orders going out. Watching the kids while walking around. Making sure that everything was stocked up and that it was clean.

Overall a very exhausting experience. Right as he was watching the kids for a while he was slammed into by a blue blur.

Amber eyes twinkled happily at him.

"Teddy bear!" Harry said as he raised Teddy into the air. Teddy squealed in joy, "Uncle Harry!"

"How has my little man been? What do think of this place?"

Teddy giggled. "It's so cool here Uncle Harry! I like Foxy the mostest!"

Harry laughed. "It's most Teddy. But glad you like him. After all what's cooler than a fox who's a pirate?"

"That's what I told Grandma, but she still likes Bonnie." Teddy pouted. They heard a woman chuckle behind them. "Well, I can't help it if I think rabbits are cuter."

"Andy!" "Grandma!"

"Hello Harry how've you been?" Hugging Harry. "I've been great. As you can see we've been a bit busy."

Andy chuckled, "Yes it must be. But overall Harry, it's a wonderful place you have. I know they would've been proud."

Harry's eyes glistened a little but smiled brightly. "Yeah, it was part of the reason we created this place."

"But we're really stressed out because we never counted on this many people being here. Neville is watching the kids, Ron is serving the customers. George is getting the people seated and making sure they are paying the admission. And Hermione is making sure that everything else is running smoothly. I'm helping wherever I'm needed."

Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh. "I'm thinking of putting some advertisement to have someone watch over the kids so we can take care of everything else without worrying over what the kids are doing."

Andy nodded at his idea. Teddy had went back to playing with Foxy when he saw they were having a serious conversation.

After talking for a bit more, Harry went back to work after promising to visit once he had time.

 **In Hidden Location**

Staring at the newspaper, the person grinned darkly before chuckling. "I can finally carry out my master's revenge. Harry Potter, you will regret getting rid of my master." Before crumbling the paper and throwing it away.

Walking away, the newspaper fluttered in the wind.

 **'WANTED: Day/Night Guard at Freddy Fezbear's Pizzeria.'**

* * *

 **At the interview**

"Well, it looks like everything is in order. So I would like to say congratulations Vincent you got the job." Harry said as he shook the new employee's hand.

"Thank you, I'm so happy to get this job. I'll make sure to do my best." Vincent said enthusiastically.

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure you will. Now let's go introduce you to the rest of the family."

Harry walked into the employee's room with Vincent. "Everyone this is the new employee, Vincent and he will be starting here today. Please make him feel welcomed."

Introducing his friends that worked there and the other employees that worked in the kitchen or out in the playroom and eating area.

 **Time skip~**

Over the next few months, Freddy Fezbear's got really popular. It was much easier with Vincent watching the kids so they could focus on getting everything else done.

Vincent became a part of Harry's group of friends. And finally the one year anniversary was coming up.

Harry and his friends were going to show up for a surprise party while the other worker were in their own homes since they decided to have the day off.

Vincent made sure they didn't tell anyone else because he didn't want the other workers to feel left and seeing his reason they agreed.

"Vincent, we're here!"

George called out, "Yo! Purple guy you here?"

"Why do you insist on calling him purple guy?" Neville asked

"He does wear a lot of purple." Ron put in.

"Honestly! Just because he wears purple doesn't mean you should call him purple guy." Hermione huffed at them. "Right Harry?"

Harry had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. He was saved from having to respond when Vincent came into the room carrying a tray of drinks.

Harry sighed behind Hermione's back. Neville, George and Ron snickered at Harry while he glared at them.

"Guys! I'm so glad you came!" Vincent greeted with a smile. "Sit down, sit down. I made one for each of you guys specifically."

All sitting down, they were each handed a different colored drink. Harry got a deep red, Hermione yellow, Ron purple, George golden brown, Neville got a light brown.

"Wow. How did you get them a certain color?" Harry asked. Vincent blushed a little.

"Well it's actually a family recipe of mine and I wanted to share it with you guys." The others were touched that Vincent wanted to share something so important with them.

Drinking their beverages, they never saw half insane look of glee on Vincent face. "Wow, these actually taste pretty good." Neville complimented.

"Yeah what's in them that gives them their color?" George asked. Vincent started chuckling then transformed into full blown insane laughter.

"Vincent wha-" was all Harry had time to ask before every one of them were covered in painful light as they felt their bodies transform. Screaming for what seemed like ages, it finally stopped and they were left panting on the floor.

"Ugh. What happened?" Neville asked. Standing up he looked at his friends twice to make sure he seeing everything right. "Neville? Why are you looking at us like that?" George asked then got his answer when he got a good look at Neville.

"Bloody hell! We're kids again!" Bringing the attention to themselves as they looked over their bodies. Harry looked toward Vincent when he heard him laughing, the sound bringing a shiver down his spine.

"Vincent? Is this a joke?" Harry asked. Vincent seemed to lose control of his laughing as he let out a booming laugh holding his stomach. Finally stopping to answer Harry's question, "No, this isn't a joke. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Hermione quietly asked, "Vincent, why are you doing this?"

"Why?! You want to know why?! You got rid of my master! He was going to lead us to greatness! Away from those worthless muggles that should bow down at our feet!" An insane look in his eye.

They all gasped when they heard that. Learning that Vincent was a death eater and everything they had done together was lie.

"Now, I knew that I couldn't take on five grown wizards. So I researched a potion that could put you in your weakest form and found the de-aging potion. After all everything reverts back to how you were at the age. Even your magic, but it seems that your minds are still intact. But oh well, it's not like there is anything you can do." Bringing out a kitchen knife he must have gotten before they had arrived.

Fearing for their lives, they quickly tried to run away from the mad man. Vincent chuckled watching them running away. "You can try to run but you can't hide~" he sang.

The five friends ran for the staff room trying to lock the door, only to be pushed back as the evil man rammed the door open.

"I'm going to enjoy every moment of this." Was all that was said before he lunged. That night, terrified screams of children rang out. No one hearing their screams for help.

* * *

 **Years Later~**

When they had first awoken after the gruesome night. They had all been confused as to what had happened. Remembering that horrible night, they soon realized that their magic had linked them to the animal suits as their magic tried to keep them alive. Resulting in their souls being tied to the animatronics.

As their magic was unstable during the time, it also answered the prayers of revenge against the man who had done this to them.

They watched as everyone noticed that they had gone missing. Watched as their families were come over with grief trying to find them. Till Andromeda investigated the strange smell that had been coming from them.

She had called the mechanics to open them up, she was prepared for looking at small child sized corpses. Realizing who we were when she saw our faces.

She let out a loud scream full of sorrow. Never noticing that Teddy was in the next room looking through a crack in the door.

"Uncle Harry?" he whispered. Their families were devastated when they found out. Hermione' parents for losing their only daughter for a second time.

Neville's grandmother for losing the connection that she only had to her son. for losing two sons so soon after she had already lost one in the war.

Andromeda losing Harry, who she thought of as her son. And who helped out with Teddy since she had lost her daughter and husband.

* * *

 ** _We're waiting every night_**

 ** _To finally roam and invite_**

 ** _Newcomers to play with us_**

When Vincent was at the restaurant for night watch, they tried to go after him for what he had done, always smirking at them before slamming the doors.

At least till he brought in other guards to take over his place. Finding they couldn't stop themselves from attacking those in the night guard uniform.

When they had first brought someone else for the night guard, they were hoping that he would be able to help them or at least warn them of Vincent.

 ** _For many years we've been all alone_**

 ** _We've been forced to be still and play_**

 ** _The same songs we've known since that day_**

 ** _An imposter took our life away_**

 ** _Now we're stuck here to decay_**

 _'Everyday we're forced through the same routine. Singing, dancing over and over'_ Foxy thought. It wasn't so bad at first seeing the children smiling and laughing.

But 20 years passed by through the same songs and dances. Seeing the years go by didn't help, reminding them they would forever be stuck in those animals.

 ** _Please let us in_**

 ** _Don't lock us away_**

 ** _We're not like what you're thinking_**

 ** _We're poor little souls who have lost all control_**

 ** _And we were forced to take that role_**

 ** _We've been all alone_**

 ** _Stuck in our little since 1987_**

Bonnie was banging on the door on the left side of the office. Trying to make them understand that they weren't what people were thinking.

Only having warbling sounds come out of their voice boxes when not playing songs. Chica was on the other side. Foxy stayed in his coven, knowing that it wasn't any use trying to get them to listen.

Not to mention they couldn't understand them. Freddy just waited on stage, watching the restaurant when he roamed around.

Golden Freddy found it funny freaking the guard out when he did come out of the back room where he was kept.

Sometimes when they were in a depression, usually on the day of their death, they thought of their families.

 _Wonder what my parents are doing? Wonder if they have moved on?_ Hermione thought.

 _Wonder how mom is coping? Hope dad is alright, taking care of her._ Were the thought shared by Ron and George.

Neville thought of his grandmother, the last Longbottom. Being dead he couldn't really take over the lordship. _Hope grandma is okay, losing me now._

 _Wonder how Teddy and Andy are doing? Does Teddy even remember me?_ Were Harry's thoughts. They were at least comforted by the thought that they weren't alone and having each other for support.

 ** _Join us be our friend_**

 ** _Or be stuck and defend_**

 ** _Five Night's at Freddy's_**

 ** _Is this where you want to be?_**

 ** _I just don't get it_**

 ** _Why do you want to stay_**

 ** _Five nights at Freddy's (x 2)_**

' _Why? Why do they keep coming back?! Don't they know what danger they are in?!'_ Foxy thought in a fit of frustration. Glaring straight into the camera.

' _People are always coming back even though they hear the rumors. Then again some people are just plain dumb.'_ Foxy ranted to himself.

He watched as Freddy walked down the stage toward where the security guard was. Good thing the guards managed to close the doors before they got in and lost control.

Though they all waited for Vincent when he ever came back.

They knew he was still alive. He would always come back during the day now since they couldn't hurt him. They all glared at his smug face when he showed up.

 ** _We're really quiet surprised_**

 ** _We get to see you another night_**

 ** _You should have looked for another job_**

 ** _You should have said to this place goodbye_**

Chica and Bonnie were both outside the doors, listening to the guard cussing as freaked out. Walking toward the party room, Bonnie asked Chica a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Hey Chica, why do you think they keep coming back?"

"I don't know, maybe they are under contract to make sure they stay."

Bonnie thought about it for minute before bring something else he noticed, "Didn't the security guard look familiar to you?"

Making it to the party room, where Freddy joined their conversation. "A security guard look familiar? They all started looking familiar after the first five years."

"But he reminded me of someone." Bonnie persisted.

"What do you mean Bon?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean Bon-Bon?" Golden Freddy butted in. Bonnie glared at the name before answering Chica's question.

"I feel like I knew him, from before." They all went quiet hearing that, knowing what he meant about before.

"You guys think we should let Foxy know?" Freddy asked. Chica was concerned, "Are you sure that a good idea?"

"Let's see what he has to say," Golden Freddy said before walking toward Foxy's cove.

 ** _Please let us in_**

 ** _Don't lock us away_**

 ** _We're not like what you're thinking_**

 ** _We're poor little souls who have lost all control_**

 ** _And we were forced to take that role_**

Foxy looked at the camera, once the light indicating that they were looking through it went off, he dashed down the hallway.

The doors slammed before he made into the room. He sighed ' _Will we ever be free?' Will I ever see Teddy again?'_ Sliding down the door. The metal making a screeching sound.

The guard on the inside was worried. Thinking that Foxy was trying to get in, he glared at the door.

' _I really hate this place. Ever since…'_ Trailing off not wanting to think about THAT. ' _I'm just glad that the night is almost over.'_

 ** _We've been all alone_**

 ** _Stuck in our little zone since 1987_**

 ** _Join us be our friend_**

 ** _Or just be stuck and defend_**

 ** _After all you only have five nights at Freddy's_**

"Foxy!" They all greeted, apparently they waiting for him to come back. "Hey guys, anything interesting this night besides the new night guard?"

"That's actually who we wanted to talk about. Bon-Bon over here says the guard looks familiar from before."

Bonnie frowned at the name as Foxy frowned in thought. "Alright, I'll go check this guy out." The bell rang, signaling that it was six o' clock. Everyone went back to their places, waiting for the next night to come.

 ** _Is this where you want to be_**

 ** _I just don't get it_**

 ** _Why do you want to stay_**

 ** _Five nights at Freddy's (x2)_**

As soon as the clock hit twelve o' clock, Foxy waited to make sure that the camera wasn't on him before dashing for the office.

Foxy wanted to make this person wasn't a threat toward his friends and the place they helped build up.

Making it into the room before the guard noticed he was gone. He looked at the guard, watching as he was looking through the cameras.

Foxy agreed with Bonnie that this dude seemed familiar but couldn't tell much with his back facing toward him. It also looked like he wasn't wearing the proper night guard uniform.

That explained why he hadn't gone on a killing rage. The guard finally noticed that Foxy had gone missing, spinning around seeing Foxy.

Quickly before Foxy could react, he slammed the doors closed. The action being useless for he was staring at the door shocked.

Remembering right before the doors slammed closed, he caught a glimpse of amber eyes.

' _Teddy?'_

* * *

 **Okay that's it for this story! Alright people make sure to review and favorite! Remember this is a oneshot, so there will be no other chapters. Check out my other stories and try to guess who was what animatronic. (Though that might be pretty easy since I gave a hint in the story)**

 **I might make a sequel though but I'm not sure.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Horcrux-for-tom-marvalo-riddle**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own FNAF nor the song creeping toward the door. Enjoy!

* * *

They keep creeping towards the door

My stomach twists

Like a worm beneath the lure

My heart beat skips

Like a phonograph

* * *

SLAM!

The sound of the door slamming down in front of Chica's face.

 _'Whew! That was a close one. Dang, ever since Foxy came the first time, they've been restless.'_

Slumping into the chair causing it to spin in a circle before taking the chance to look through the cameras. Switching to the main stage camera, he set his eyes on the animatronics.

 _'Damn it. Bonnie's gone now as well.'_ Flipping as fast as he could on the old fashioned security cameras, panicking slightly while looking for the over grown purple rabbit. _'Found you.'_

He shivered as the rabbit seemed to be looking straight into the camera **at him.** Those dead looking eyes and teeth that could take a chunk out of him if need be.

Looking away from the camera to see if the evil duck was still out there. Sighing in relief as the duck of doom was no longer outside. He didn't want to waste any more battery if he could. Checking to the left as a safety precaution.

He flicked the light on, Teddy almost had a heart attack at the face of said purple rabbit from earlier appearing outside the door before slamming it closed down.

Gasping and trying to calm his racing heart, Teddy slid down the door as his legs could no longer hold him up. "Damn Easter Bunny. And Granny liked this dang thing. I swear I'm going to have grey hair before I'm thirty!"

 _'What was I thinking agreeing to take this job?!'_ Of course having a love-hate relationship with the place wasn't helping matters.

Love; for the place represented the hard work his godfather and friends worked to make the place, where family came together to forget the bad times. The joy it brought to the children and fondness of the parents. Laughter and music filling the air in the room.

Hate; for the very same place was where his beloved godfather was brutally murdered and taken away from him. The man that loved and supported him. The closest thing he had to a father, happy memories of the place tainted with the thought that this very place brought his godfather's demise.

Ripping himself away from his thoughts before he made himself depressed, Teddy noticed that it had been quiet for a little too long. Not to say he wanted the things after him, no thank you, but it made any person paranoid when bloody thirsty robotic animals were after you.

Doors turning up empty, he sped through the security cameras like a madman. _'Bloody hell! Where are they?'_ None of the animatronics turned up on the cameras, not mentioning the fact that two only had audio.

His panic skyrocketed as his stomach twisted in nerves. Hearing a hysterical sob in the room, it took Teddy a minute to realize the sound came from him. _'Why me?'_

* * *

Old machines weren't built to last

But they keep creepin' towards the door

They keep creeping towards the door

Their bodies reek

Like they're carrying a corpse

* * *

"The doors!" Sprinting towards the doors and slamming the button to close the heavyweight doors. Teddy sat himself down, trying to get his breath back despite the fact that both the duck and Easter bunny were outside the doors, on **each side** of the office.

Taking a deep gulp of air in through his nose, he almost gagged on the scent that was in the air. "What is that horrible odor?" Clutching his sensitive nose, he cursed at his heightened sense of smell.

It smelled of blood and fear, not to mention the amount of anger surrounding it. Underlined with hint of decay. The smell of decay was very familiar to him.

Unwillingly bringing up the memory of the dead bodies that were discovered here. Uncle Harry, Auntie Mione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville and Uncle George.

They had looked so tiny and broken, Not at all like the strong people he recognized them as. Having to listen as Grandma explained why Uncle Harry wasn't going to come back. Ever.

"They smell just like them, too." Chuckling at himself for his morbid thoughts.

"How did those dang stuffed animals even last this long? It's been close to 12 years for those things to still be running around like they are. Others would have started to rust by now, not to mention becoming a useless pile of metal."

Sighing while rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

Turning toward the clock on the camera screen. He groaned loudly, _'And it's not even two yet!'_

* * *

Their footsteps creek

As they circle in

And the power's running thin

But they keep creeping towards the door

* * *

Hearing a faint noise, Teddy checked the cameras on the hallways near his office. "Well, hello there Freddy buddy."

Freddy standing in front of the light giving him a silhouette that covered his features undistinguishable. He felt himself becoming unnerved. "Never stops being creepy." He murmured to himself.

Checking toward the power level on screen. "Dang it, only 40% left. And I still have two more hours to go." Watching as Chica was in the kitchen back turned towards the camera. The rest were the same, except for Foxy who was always behind his curtain since the first visit.

 _'Seriously though, why are they more active than usual? I mean, even Golden Freddy comes out and he rarely comes out.'_

Pondering slightly to himself wondering just what made him different from the rest of the security guards. _'Man, this just makes my job more troublesome to deal with since that phone guy's advice isn't helping.'_

He groaned to himself, "Gran was right. This was a dumb _and_ dangerous idea." Glancing at the clock for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

Dropping his head into his arms on his desk, time seemed to pass by more slowly when it was close to the end of his shift. "At least it's only half an hour before I can go home.'

 _'I really should've listened to Gran.'_

* * *

The phone guy tells me that there is no danger

But I suspect that things will get much stranger

Something about this room is hypnotizing…

Paralyzing…

Terrifying!

* * *

Teddy sat at his desk listening to phone guy's voicemail.

"Haah, that guy. I remember him now, he was one of the few besides Vincent who didn't run screaming from the place once the contract was up. What was his name again? Mark? Larry? Steven? Eh." Shrugging to himself, putting his attention to doors and cameras.

Phasing through the cameras and closing the door every now and then. Able to predict their patterns as the night went on.

"Huh, they seem less persistent tonight. It's almost kinda boring seeing that the fuzz balls don't feel like ripping me apart into little bloody pieces for now."

Checking up on his fuzzy buddies, note the sarcasm, was a little spooky since they seemed to be glitching menacingly, like from those horror movies with the creepy possessed dolls looking to take over your body as they murdered your whole family because they had nothing else to do.

 _'Okay, bad thoughts, Teddy.'_ He could sort of see the similarities between them.

"Yeah, maybe they are possessed and want to seek out their revenge from the security guards before they can move on!" Striking a victory pose alone in his office.

"Pfft. Nah, that seems the kind of thing that would happen to Uncle Harry from what Gran and used to tell me." Shrugging the crazy idea away.

"Gah!" Practically flying to close the door. "Whew! Almost had me there, Freddy boy." Returning to his chair before stretching his back out.

He rubbed his neck, waiting for the night to be over. "At least Vincent will come help me. Can't get any worse than this."

* * *

They keep creeping toward the door

My backbone shakes

Like a tremor on the floor

My kneecaps quake

Why don't I just scram?

Or unplug that stupid fan!

* * *

Teddy was literally shaking in his boots. Vincent had decided to help Ted for his shift that night since they don't see each other as often. Gran was all for it since he could watch over Teddy and make sure he came home that night safely.

 _'Pretty sure this wasn't what Gran had in mind when Vincent was going to come along.'_

Ever since the beginning of the shift, the animatronics have been **brutal**. If they were really persistent when Teddy was over then they were murderous when Vincent came through.

Both had been running non-stop toward the doors and flickering through the camera. Everyone was showing up.

"Uncle Vincent?" He managed to gasp out after running towards both doors, for the 10th time that night. After checking with the lights that they were gone, lifted them back up.

"Yeah squirt?" Vincent answered flickering through the cameras, making sure to keep an eye on Foxy, whose eye was seen between the curtains.

"Why are they reacting this way since they are never this way when I come to do my shift. And Golden Freddy has managed to come out and into the room more than once! He hardly ever comes out!" Waving his arms around to make sure that Vincent understood what the problem was.

Vincent waved his question off. "Mah, don't worry about it, squirt. The gang and I go way back. They just never seemed to like me too much."

Teddy paled at the thought of the same happening to him every night.

 _'I so would have died on the first night. No questions asked, at least they like me. Well, what can count as liking since they haven't come to rip my bones from my body like they seem to want to with Uncle Vincent. Merlin, why me?"_

"Ted! Right door quickly!" Vincent barked. Slamming the door as he had seen a flash of red. "Ted left door now!" Running to the next door before closing that one, seeing a glimpse of brown this time.

 _'Good thing this is a small office otherwise I would have never made it on time.'_

He suddenly put his hands over his ears at the angry screeches that came from behind both sealed doors. Vincent merely kept his eyes on the cameras. Knowing him, he was probably used to noise.

"Hmpf. Still have two hours left, we should be able to last through the rest of the night. They seem pretty tame tonight. Teddy raise the doors, no need to waste the energy if we can." Vincent instructed.

"This is tame?!"

 _'Its official, I'm never doing this again with Uncle Vincent again even if I have to tie him up and lock him in a closet.'_

"Hm? Yeah, it is. Maybe because you're here?" Vincent grinned at him.

Teddy shook his head at his insane Uncle before going back to their electricity problem.

"Then why don't we just unplug the fan? We don't need it and it could save energy if we could just turn it off." Teddy suggested.

Vincent snorted, "You don't think I haven't tried that? The cord just leads into the wall, there is no plug to pull."

Teddy seemed to hum in response as he looked toward the clock.

"Say Teddy, why don't we do this again some other time?"

"No! Just no!"

"Aw but teddy-"

"No Uncle Vincent."

"Fine. Spoilsport." Teddy just spluttered in response.

* * *

Cuz they keep creeping towards the door

These furry phonies masquerade like they're cute

The kids don't notice cause they think their cartoons!

Oh don't look now I think Freddy's en route

Deadly pursuit,

Sweaty fur suit!

* * *

Teddy just did not feel like today was one of his days. He woke up late from his nap before work, on his walk to work, it had started to pour down. Not to mention he forgot his hat that was part of the uniform and barely made it into the office on time before the deadly animals started roaming about.

He plopped himself down onto his worn office chair. His wet clothes rubbing against his skin in uncomfortable places.

"Might as well get to work. It'll probably help distract me from my uncomfortable position." Funny enough, there was hardly anyone moving about, almost like they noticed his bad mood and decided to leave him be for a while.

Unfortunately his bad mood led his thought astray since the animatronics weren't moving about to keep his mind off such things.

"Tch, I really hate this place." His mind going into things he would rather not remember. Back to the times where his family had been much happier.

Times when his godfather would come over to visit whenever he had time to play with him. Showing him how to play pranks on Uncle Ron before Auntie 'Mione caught them. Prank wars against Uncle George or watching him come up with new products for his shop.

Auntie 'Mione teaching about the history of magic. Learing about plants from Uncle Neville. Gran always came home to the usual routine, simply sighing in fond exasperation. She had been happy as well, her eyes now shown with deep sorrow and pain since they had been found on that fated day.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

He recalled the events that led up to it. His godfather had missed one of his babysitting appointments which that in itself wasn't unusual since he was busy with work and being the savior of the wizarding world, at least sent word if he was going to be late or couldn't make it.

He didn't show up the next day either.

in trouble again, attempting to joke it off but he had seen the slight worry though for what he didn't know at the time.

Remembered hearing the hushed whispers with Gran and as they talked about how the rest of his uncles and aunt had gone missing as well around the same time as Harry. Watching as it grew harder for them to hide how worried they were.

Shortly after, Gran had been getting many complaints from staff and customers about the weird stench that had come from the animatronics.

Teddy had come along with his Gran but he was to stay in the other room while she investigated along with the mechanics. He was content to stay in the secluded playroom but was interrupted by the ear-piercing scream of his grandmother.

The scream had startled him, wondering what had scared his grandmother. He walked over to the door and opened just a crack.

The mechanics looked to be in grief and anger as they were pulling something out from the fuzzy robots. It looked crimson and bumpy as a broken mass of flesh.

His grandmother was sobbing on the floor, cradling one of the grotesque things close to her. He was startled to realize that it was actually a kid similar to his age that his grandma was holding, the small child seemed to be clutching something in his tiny frozen hand.

The kid looked like his Uncle Harry when he was younger like in the pictures Auntie 'Mione showed him while the rest of his uncles were trying to take the pictures away from said witch in embarrassment.

He figured that maybe the little kid was related to his Uncle till he recognized the object in the child's hand that his Uncle never took off, the one thing he said he would give to him when he was older.

His six year old mind got the horrifying realization that the red liquidy stuff was actually blood and that the child; someone had _killed_ him. He was-

"Uncle Harry?"

 **Flash back end**

* * *

The good memories of the restaurant had become tainted; how his Uncles and Aunts worked hard to make others feel happy at the pizzeria only for the same place to be their deathbeds.

CLANK! CLANK!

Brought from his depressing memories, he ran instinctively toward the left door to close it. Turning back toward his desk knowing that he was safe now.

"SCREECH!"

"GAHHH!"

Grabbing his chest over his heart as it pounded loudly in his ears. Calming down after realizing there was no real danger responded in kind. "Gee, thanks for gracing me with your magnificent presence by scaring the hell out of me, Golden Freddy."

Teddy heard a clinking guttural sound that vaguely resembled laughter.

"Now I know I must be going crazy! Bloody background, walking robots out to kill you and now laughing voices! Next thing you know, ghosts are going to start popping up proclaiming they're alive."

 _'Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

The phone guy tells me that there is no danger

But I suspect that things will get much stranger!

Something about this room is hypnotizing…

Paralyzing…

Terrifying!

(Gasping)

* * *

Teddy was listening to the final voicemail from phone guy.

"Oh my god. They killed him! And he was completely calm while recording that! This guy is insane! I just hope his death was at least quick." Shaking the disturbing thoughts out of his head.

Interrupted from the chaos in his mind he felt tension enter the room; from what, he didn't know. He felt magic start to fill the room as well.

The magic itself had a peculiar feeling to it. It felt innocent yet broken but it was combined with the strong undertone of maliciousness. Not to mention the feeble feeling of hope clouding the magic.

 _'Where is it coming from?'_ Checking the doors on both sides, nothing showed up. Flickering through the cameras, Teddy noticed Foxy's stage curtains were drawn back but no fox.

"Merlin's saggy pants! Where did he go?!"

CLANK! CLANK!

Was the sound heard further down the hallway on the left. Quickly flipping to the camera closest to that side, a short mechanical figure blazed down the hallway as a blur of red.

"Holy Morgana!" Practically tripping toward the door in his haste.

SLAM!

"Why does he keep coming after me?! He hardly came out this often with the other guards from what I've heard so why me?!" Teddy was slowly becoming hysterical due to the stressful nights and nightmares. Paranoia kept him awake at home even during the daytime hours.

After a few minutes wait, he poked his head from the office. "No evil animals on this side." Moving to the right. "No evil animals on this side either."

SCREECH!

"Spoke too soon!" Rushing toward the opposite door. "Gah! He's right outside!" Exclaiming as Foxy had his head peeking from the doorway.

 _'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! He'sgonnakillme!'_

SLAM!

The second the door closed, the bell rang signaling that it was six o'clock and the official end of the nightmare for now.

"That was the closest the fox had gotten." Leaning against the wall. "Close enough to see the scratches and wires under the metal." _'Too close for my comfort. I actually thought I was going to die.'_

After calming his thudding heart along with the adrenaline leaving, he rethought over the last moment. _'He looked like he had been staring for a while before I noticed he was there. Could have used the chance to finish me.'_

He shook the thought off as he walked toward the employee room to get ready to go home.

CLING!

The light sound of metal hitting the floor caused him to pause midway through changing his shirt. Glancing down, Teddy noticed that it was his butterfly pendent. It was an unusual entire black butterfly with bright green accents. He remembered asking about the necklace when Harry had still been alive.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Teddy was being watched over by his Uncle Harry as his Gran was off running errands and having her 'me' time. Both males had just finished a long hard battle of tickle fights, trying to get their breath back as they laid on the floor. Granted, Harry was gasping more towards the hard exercise of chasing down the little hellion while Teddy was panting due to the tickling he had been subjected to, currently using his uncle's body as a pillow.

"Hey Uncle Harry, why do you have a girl's necklace on?" Curious since that was the type of things that girls liked, at least from what Victoire told him.

Harry made an offended noise, "My necklace isn't _just_ for girls. I'll have you know Teddy bear that butterflies having a deeper meaning than you think."

Picking Teddy up whilst sitting crisscrossed and placing him in his lap, he proceeded to explain. "Just listen, Teddy, as I explain what they symbolize and what it means to me."

"Butterflies represent the need for change, greater freedom, courage and comfort from the air. Now what those things mean to me would be the need for change is for the people who fought in the war for what they thought was right, for those that had no voice."

Bringing the memories of his friends fighting alongside him, to keep fighting against the dark side who were looking to suppress those of impure blood. The young muggleborns who were arrested simply because they had no magical ancestors.

"Freedom for everyone to be themselves whether they had creature blood or were muggleborns or halfbloods. Other children that came from dark families without being judged."

Remus being judged and unable to get a job simply because he had a fuzzy problem once a month even though he was the gentlest person you could ever meet. Sirius being judged for coming from a dark family as the ones who were more likely to stab you in the back.

The halfbloods who were looked down upon by the majority of purebloods as inferior; weaker since having a muggle parent meant that your worth was reduced. The death eater children who were looked upon with hate because their parents had worked for Voldemort.

"Courage to do what is right and not what is easy." Neville standing up against Voldemort even though he had been injured, later cutting off Nagini's head so Harry could finish Voldemort off. Mrs. Weasley fighting against Bellatrix even after she had lost of her own children in battle.

"Seeking comfort in the air helped me whenever it was too much at one point." Sneaking out into the quidditch field late at night whenever the public turned against him. Next day being looked upon as the savior even when he had just been a young boy himself as the adults in the situation looked to him for guidance. Where the windblown in his hair as he flew on his broom.

Forgetting everything for just in that moment, he wasn't Gryffindor's golden boy or the chosen one and fated savior nor was he the child of Lily and James Potter while he did love his parents, one would get tired of being constantly told that he looked just like his father but with his mother's eyes. He was just _Harry._

Bringing his attention back to his nephew, he softly ruffled his hair. "I know you probably don't get it now but when you're older and I hand this necklace to you, you'll see what I've been trying to tell you. You're a smart kid, Teddy."

 **Flashback end**

* * *

And Teddy did get it now, though it was too late to tell his Uncle that he **understood** what he had been trying to tell him. The necklace was one of the reasons he had recognized and made the horrifying realization that it was him _that day._

He remembered when he had gone to Hogwarts and getting into fights with his classmates whenever they insulted his girly looking necklace.

They didn't understand that it was the only precious connection he had to his dear godfather. On days that felt like the worst, he swore he could feel the necklace warm up and could faintly hear the familiar song his uncle would hum to him as he fell asleep. As if his godfather was trying to cheer him up even if he wasn't there physically with him.

Teddy hardly, if ever took off the necklace. Gently picking up from the necklace from its place on the floor, he checked it over for any damage.

 _'Uncle Harry.'_

For some reason, that blasted fox came into his mind before he had slammed the door down. That startling moment replayed through his mind as if on slow motion. The fox had looked him right in the eyes, noticing now that instead of their usual gold color, they had glowed green as well as flashing between a red filled with hate. The shade of green he had only seen on one person.

The emotions that should have been on a robot face shown in Foxy's eyes. Joy and pride along with sorrow and longing. But vast amount of _love_ directed at him. The red would appear just as quick as if warring with himself, flashing with general loathing.

He griped his head between his hands, tugging at his hair. Teddy's brain planting a crazy suggestion in his head. _'No. Nononononono! It's absurd. Think rationally here Teddy, there's no way he could be-'_

"Harry."

* * *

Preview for next chapter.

"What do you mean they won't be coming? Who the hell are you?"

"Teddy bear, please just listen."

Teddy glared into the dark. "How do you know that name?"

The figure hesitated before coming out from the shadows.

"Because I'm –"

 **A/N- Okay guys, I finally got up to finishing this and I was having trouble on figuring out how I wanted teddy to at least be suspicious of the animatronics. But hopefully this worked out and will be coming out with the third chapter though that might take a while as well. If you want to help with the process then leave a review of what FNAF song I should use for the last part of the sequel or simply have a question regarding the story. Sorry if you guys who are reading this are waiting for the updates on my other stories and the only thing I have to say is that for Librarian in Konoha I'm having writers block on where I want this to go. For those waiting for harry the reaper then I can only say that I was in the middle of rewriting it but then I lost my flash drive where I kept it so yeah. But don't worry I'll update sometime with a filler chapter to keep you guys going.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
